Gwaine
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from this episode


Gwaine

"Sorcery!" cried Uther, staring down at the two men, dead on the ground. "And once again, I owe Gwaine my life" exclaimed Arthur, looking pointedly at his father. Uther paused, contemplating the men on the ground, before his face turned to a frown. "Enough!" Uther shouted, "what happened here?" he demanded.

"Sire, if I may explain?" Gauis said as he stood up, the crystals dangling from his hand. Uther nodded, "go on" he prompted in a dangerous voice.

"I fear these men killed Sir Owen and Sir Ethan, they used sorcery to change their appearance, they intended to kill Arthur with enchanted swords" he started. He passed the blades to Uther, "careful Sire, they are sharp" he warned. "Indeed" murmured Uther as he inspected the blade curiously. "Merlin grew suspicious of them" Gauis started, "Merlin?" interrupted Arthur in surprise. "Yes my Lord" said Gauis with a nod, "he grew even more suspicious with the way they reacted when they found him cleaning their room, I believe they were angry that he may have discovered the truth, it was lucky Gwaine heard the commotion and went to assist, Merlin could have been killed" he said solemnly.

Arthur still looked shocked, but composed himself quickly. "See father, Gwaine acted honourably-"he started. But Uther held up his hand for silence, "this does not excuse his behaviour" he said angrily, and turned to walk from the tent.

Arthur watched his father walking away, then turned his eyes to the two men on the floor, looking troubled. "Excuse me Sire," said Gauis, "I must see to the other injured men." Arthur nodded, and Gauis turned to leave the tent. As he left, Merlin ran up to him, "Is Gwaine alright?" asked Gauis. Merlin gave a shrug, "the guards are watching him, they were told to take him to the dungeons once you have examined him." Merlin gave Gauis a pleading look to which Gauis frowned. "Just… just keep him there until I get back" said Merlin hopefully. Gauis sighed, "yes alright Merlin, but whatever you are planning, do it quickly" he said, and walked off toward the tent where Gwaine was seated.

Merlin took a deep breath and walked into the tent. Arthur looked up, the troubled look still on his face.

He frowned at Merlin, "you knew?" Merlin hesitated, "well not exactly, I…" he trailed off. "Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur demanded. Merlin gave him a look, he raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, "would you have believed me?" he asked.

Arthur glanced down at the dead men again, "no" he admitted. "I did tell you to withdraw" Merlin said matter of factly. "yes… I suppose you did…" he said slowly. "How did you know?"

Merlin hesitated, he could hardly tell Arthur the truth; that he had been sneaking around in the Knights chambers, looking for clues. "I… overheard them, talking, saying they wanted to hurt you in the melee, and then that night I was in the room I cut myself on the blade" Merlin held up his finger as proof. "It was dark, I wasn't sure if it was the blunt blade that cut me or something else but… " he shrugged, "it didn't feel right." he finished. "And Gwaine knew?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged, then nodded.

Arthur frowned at the ground. Part of him was impressed that Merlin had worked it out. Part of him was annoyed that Merlin hadn't told him, and part of him was annoyed at himself as he knew that he never would have believed him if he did. He looked back up at Merlin, he saw how worried he looked and relented.

"About Gwaine… I will talk to my father but I can't promise anything." Merlins troubled expression turned into a smile, "thank you, Arthur" he said seriously. "See that Gwaine is alright, I want you two to meet me in the palace. I'll do my best" said Arthur and he turned to leave the tent. Merlin grinned and ran out of the tent in the opposite direction, toward the tent that he had left Gwaine in earlier.

He walked in to see Gwaine frowning as Gauis checked him over, "I'm fine, really" said Gwaine stubbornly. Gauis frowned at him and stood up, "yes, it seems you are" he said and his frown turned into a smile. Gwaine stood up and put his shirt back on.

Merlin grinned at him, "Arthur is going to speak to the King" he said to Gwaine happily. Gwaine shook his head, "you didn't have to do that Merlin" he said seriously. "I didn't do anything, Arthur wanted to" he assured him. "Come on, I said we would meet him in the palace." Merlin grinned at Gauis and walked from the tent, Gauis smiled but shook his head.

The guards outside the tent stopped Gwaine as he tried to leave. Merlin step forward, "Prince Arthur has asked me to bring the prisoner to him in the palace" he said firmly. The guards exchanged a look, they nodded and allowed Gwaine and Merlin to walk toward the palace, following closely behind them.

Gwaine and Merlin entered the palace and waited in the corridor for Arthur. They were not waiting long when he walked out. He nodded to the guards to dismiss them before addressing Gwaine. "The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the mêlée" he said in a flat voice.


End file.
